The Real World: LA
by prettylittlegleek106
Summary: what hapens when quinn, raachel, santana and britt meet finn, puck, blaine an kurt when they go on the real life. Realtionships will form: finchel; quick some are already formed: brittana and klaine


The Real World: L.A.

Characters:

Finn Hudson

Rachel Berry

Quinn Fabray

Noah Puckerman

Brittany S. Pierce

Santana Lopez

Kurt Hummel

Blaine Anderson

_(This is what happens when two groups of bestfriends from California and New York move into a house together for the summer.)_

Chapter 1: Introductions

**You have decided to embark on a journey with eight strangers. Four of them are bestfriends from New York and four of them are bestfriends from Callifornia. Their paths have never crossesd though but what will this summer bring? Romance & Friendships? You'll have to wait and see. Are you ready to meet everyone?**

_**"**__I'm Finn Hudson. I am 21 and I live in California and attend UCLA majoring in acting. I have the best step-brother in the world, my mom and his dad met our junior year of high school. I have three best friends who i live with."_

_"Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I'm 22. I live in New York and I am attending NYU majoring in musical theater. I live with my best friend Quinn and our two best friends live right beside us."_

_"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm 22 and I live in New York and attend NYU. I live with my best friend Rachel Berry and I have two other best friends that I love also."_

_"The name is Noah Puckerman. Everyone calls me Puck. I'm 21 and live in California and go to UCLA. I love chillin' with my best friends. Can't wait to meet a cute girl this summer!"_

_"Kurt Hummel here and I'm California's next superstaaaar! I'm 22 and attend UCLA majoring in musical theater. My step-brother is one of my best friends. I have a boyfriend named Blaine. My dad was suprisingly really accepting of me being gay and I love my dad so much."_

_"Blaine Anderson is the name and my boyfriend is Kurt one of my best friends I might add. I'm 21 and I live in California. Sadly, my dad was never accepting of me being gay. But oh well as long as I'm happy right?"_

_"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I am 21 and I like unicorns and Lady& The Tramp. I live in New York and am currently dating one of my best friends Santana. My other best friends are Quinn and Rachel!"_

_"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and I'm 21 and go to NYU. My best friends are amazing! I can have a bad attuide. I am dating one of my best friends Brittany."_

***In the next chapter everyone will meet and realtionships may begin to form.***

Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other

"Cheesus," Finn said as he and his three best friends arrived at the three story mansion that they were gonna be staying at for the next two months.

"Close your mouth Finn and let's go inside," said Puck. Then they went inside, Kurt and Blaine followed close behind. "Okay, let's go find our rooms," Puck said.

"Look, here's a room with two beds why don't you and Finn stay in here?" Kurt asked.

"I hope we get some hot roomates so I can get my Puck-a-saurs on," Puck says smiling.

"Is that all you think about Puckerman?" Blaine asked. Just as he said that they heard giggling coming from downstairs. Puck and Finn rushed down the stairs with Kurt and Blaine following close behind.

"Oh, looks like we aren't the first ones here girls," Quinn said.

"Hi, I'm Finn and you are?" He smiles gesturing to Rachel.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Rachel," she says blushing.

"Quit flirting Berry and introduce the rest of us!" Santana says smirking. Rachel blushes again before then introducing her friends.

"This is Quinn, Santana and Brittany." They all wave.

Finn smiles at her and says, "Well this is Puck, Kurt and Blaine." Puck smiles at Quinn.

"Nice to meet you Quinn," Puck says smiling.

"You too, Puck," says a blushing Quinn.

"So where are we sleeping?" Santana says to really no one in particular.

"Oh there are two more rooms with two beds in each of them," says Kurt.

"Thanks," Brittany says smiling.

"Quinn how about you and Berry here room together and I'll room with Brittany," says Santana smiling.

"That's fine with me," Rachel says walking to her room. As the girls were unpacking the guys were finishing unpacking themselves. After the guys and girls both finshed unpacking they decided to play a game to get to know each other. They each put a question in a bowl and they all had to answer each question.

**What's Your Age?**

Finn, Puck, Blaine, Santana and Brittany: "21."

Rachel, Quinn and Kurt: "22."

**What's your major?**

Finn: "Acting."

Rachel: "Musical Theater."

Quinn: "Law."

_"Ooo, she can be the judge and I'll be her case," __Puck says as he smiles sudectively to the camera._

Puck: "Business."

Kurt: "Musical Theater."

Blaine (smiling at Kurt): "Musical Theater as well."

_"I think there's somethin' somethin' going on between them two__," Santana says winking to the camera._

Brittany: "Dance."

Santana: "Law."

**Where are you from?**

All the girls: "New York."

All the boys: "California."

**What's your favorite Disney movie?**

_ all the girls smile at Brittany knowing she wrote the question and she nods them along to answer the question._

Finn: "Toy Story."

Rachel: "Beauty and the Beast."

Quinn: "Cinderella."

Puck: "Toy Story."

Kurt: "Aladdian."

Blaine: "The Lion King."

Brittany: "Lady and the Tramp."

Santana: "Princess and the Frog."

**What's your realtionship status?**

Finn (looking at Rachel): "Single."

Rachel (Blushing while looking at Finn): "Single."

_"__not for long," __Finn says smiling to the camera._

Quinn (looking at Puck and smiling): "Single for now."

Puck (looking at Quinn smiling): "Single for now, as well."

_"__oh my! Quinn and Puck__getting their flirt on!" __Brittany and Santana say to the camera._

Kurt (smiling at Blaine): "I'm with Blaine."

Blaine (smiling at Kurt): "I'm with Kurt."

_"I knew it," __Santana says to the camera._

Brittany: "I'm with Santana."

Santana: " I'm with Brittany, so she ain't free!"

_"__if any of those guys try to get their flirt on with Britt, Imma go all Brooklyn,"__ Santana yells to the camera._

**Who's your crush in the house already?**

_"Oh crap!" __Rachel says to the camera._

_"Santana definetly wrote that question!" __says Quinn to the camera._

"Do we have to say it in front of everyone?" Finn asks Santana cause he knows she wrote that question.

"Yes Frankenteen," Santana says.

Finn (smiling at Rachel): "Okay, Rachel."

Rachel (blushing): "Finn."

_Finn and Rachel exchange an adorable look._

_ "__Finn and Rachel __would be so cute," __Kurt and Blaine say to the camera._

Quinn (blushing): "Ummm... well Puck."

_"Ye_s, _she likes me!" __Puck says to the camera._

Puck (smiling at Quinn): "Quinn."

_"Tell me Rachel, how bad am I blushing?" __Quinn asks Rachel._

_"Not too bad," __Rachel says to Quinn while winking at the camera._

Kurt (winking at Blaine): "Well, I have to say Blaine."

Blaine (winking back at Kurt): "And I would have to say Kurt."

_"Save it for later," __Finn says gagging to the camera._

Brittany: "Well, duh Santana she's my girlfriend."

Santana (smiling at Brittany): "Of course mine would be Britt."

**What's your nickname?**

Finn: "Oh, I don't have one."

"Oh, I'm famous for mine. Your new nickame is Frankenteen," Santana says proudly.

Rachel: "Berry, Short Stuff and Big Star."

"I like Rach too," Finn tells Rachel smiling.

"Okay and Rach I guess," Rachel says blushing.

Quinn: "Fabray, Q and Quinnie."

Puck: "Puck and Puck-a-saurus."

"I thought our name was Puck?" Quinn asked.

"No, everyone calls me Puck but my real name is Noah," Puck says.

"I like that name," Quinn says smiling.

Kurt: "I don't have one."

"Oh, I'll give you one," Santana says.

_"Please don"t," __Kurt says to the camera._

"Which one do you like better? Ladyface, Porcelain or just Hummel?" Santana asks.

"Hummel," Kurt says, thankful that she let him choose.

Blaine: "Warbler, Anderson and Cooper's brother."

Brittany: "Britt."

Santana: "Snixx, Satan and San."

**Who's your idol?**

Finn: "My dad."

Rachel: "Barbara Striesand."

Quinn: "Katy Perry, I guess."

Puck: "Michael Jackson."

Kurt: "Patti Labone."

Blaine: "Michael Jackson too."

Brittany: "Brittney Spears."

Santana: "Paula Abdul."

*** It's been a few hours since they played the game. They have just been hanging out at the house all day and they are getting ready for their pool party to celebrate their first night in L.A.***

Finn goes to the living room to find Rachel in the kitchen in her pinK pokla-dot bikini.

_"Cheesus," __Finn says to the camera._

"Hey Rach, you look really beautiful!" says Finn.

"Oh, hey Finn. I didn't hear you come down. Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Rachel says in the most flirtatious way she knows how.

"Rach, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since the game..." Finn says nervously.

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asked nervous herself.

"Well, it might be better if I just show you," Finn says and then pulls her into a kiss...


End file.
